dragon_ball_ztfandomcom-20200214-history
Kolra
Kolra is a male Saiyan and the personal favorite character of Dragon Ball ZT creator Super Saiyan Kolra (Gotta love those self-inserts...or not). He is hailed as one of the most powerful warriors of Universe 6, surpassing even the legendary assassin Hit in raw power. Kolra has almost no family, except for his younger brother Reize. Kolra's best friend and training partner is fellow Universe 6 Saiyan Zukki. Appearance Kolra is a young Saiyan of 20 years old. He is between the height of Goku and Piccolo, and has spiky black hair that points backward, with the exception of one left bang pointing forward and two left bangs pointing to his right. He is normally seen wearing a martial arts gi similar to the ones used by students of the Turtle School, except that the tank top is black (with the addition of a black hood) and the inner shirt is orange. Kolra's obi is golden-orange, with the ends of it fading into black. He wears orange and black gauntlets, and sports boots of the same color scheme as the rest of his clothing. During a casual day, Kolra wears a black short-sleeve zipper hoodie with dark navy jeans and orange and black sneakers. When Kolra utilizes any transformation from Super Saiyan Four and beyond, his body is covered in dark red fur, and he retains the bottom part of his normal battle gi. The shadow trim around his eyes becomes a crimson-orange color as a Super Saiyan Four, jet-black as a Super Saiyan Five, gold as a Super Saiyan Six, and silver as a hypothetical Super Saiyan Seven. Personality Even as a Universe 6 Saiyan, Kolra holds a strong passion for intense battles and strong opponents. Much like Vegeta, however, losing doesn't belong in his dictionary. When around his friends, Kolra is shown to be calm at times, and will toss around a few jokes in an attempt to lighten a serious mood - a trait his younger brother Reize has picked up. Kolra enjoys teasing Reize, although he will willingly take on an opponent in his brother's place if it threatens his life. Kolra holds a relentless loyalty to his friends, even if they happen to be from another universe. Contrary to his values in forging bonds, Kolra usually prefers to take on enemies alone, usually for the sole benefit of obtaining a larger zenkai boost if he is indeed defeated, often proclaiming he can escape with a zenkai without getting destroyed. This arrogance has led to his best friend Zukki having to step in to save Kolra's hide on more than one occasion. Like his fellow Universe 6 Saiyans, Kolra has a sense of justice and doesn't have any warmongering sense built into him, unlike the Saiyans from Universe 7. As opposed to the humble and respectful Cabba, who struggled to piss Caulifla off in the Super canon, Kolra's quick thinking allows him to come up with plenty of insults and comebacks to shower his opponents in. He can also apply this rapid thought process to battle strategies to sweep through foes that would normally be a threat. Biography Background Kolra was born to two unknown Saiyan parents on Planet Sadala in Universe 6, under the rule of King Camaji. At some point in time, Kolra befriended Zukki, a fellow Saiyan who also happened to be the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6 (thus replacing the canon Kale as Broly's counterpart for Dragon Ball ZT). During their teenage years, King Camaji deemed Zukki's growing strength a potential threat to the Saiyans, and planned to have him executed, mirroring King Vegeta's intents against Broly in Universe 7. To save his friend, Kolra volunteered to assist Zukki in controlling his powers. King Camaji responded with the suggestion of exiling Kolra and Zukki for two years to control Zukki's hidden energy. Clearly better than the prospect of Zukki's death, the two Saiyans agreed to the terms and were sent to the nearby Planet Glizz, where the duo trained for the set time. Zukki lost control of his Legendary abilities several times during his sparring with Kolra, with Kolra having to become even stronger just to keep Zukki in line. To hold his own against Zukki, Kolra unleashed his own Super Saiyan form, able to keep up with a Legendary Super Saiyan and even surpass him at times. Eventually, Kolra managed to get Zukki to learn to control his powers, and the duo were able to maintain their forms without letting their energy leak out (ex. Mastered Super Saiyan). Kolra and Zukki then began the development of further forms than Super Saiyan, getting to Super Saiyan 2 in less than a month and almost reaching Super Saiyan 3, but were cut short by King Camaji's recall signal. During the time they had been gone, the Arcosian Frost had staged a series of fake wars to uphold his false reputation, and Kolra and Zukki's parents were both killed in combat. Right as they were about to leave, a large spaceship descended on Planet Glizz, carrying with it two hundred alien soldiers. Kolra and Zukki sensed the evil energy within the soldiers, and immediately went on the attack, trashing the spaceship and effectively wiping out the soldiers. Only one remained - a cloaked figure standing in the main control room, whom Kolra confronted. The figure threw aside his cloak to reveal his identity - Fractal, an Arcosian. Currently in a restrained form, Fractal let loose some of his strength and took on a form resembling the second form of Frieza, fighting an even battle with Kolra while Zukki input coordinates into Kolra's pod. After realizing he was losing, Fractal transformed into his original state, prompting Kolra to use Super Saiyan to take him head-on. A short brawl ensued, but Kolra eventually emerged victorious, forcing Fractal to flee by destroying Planet Glizz in his battered spaceship. Kolra and Zukki also escaped in Kolra's pod and made it safely back to Planet Sadala. Dragon Ball Super Universe 6 Saga Years later, the God of Destruction Champa would arrive on Planet Camaji to search for the most powerful Saiyan fighters to participate alongside the assassin Hit, Auta Magetta, and Botamo as Team Universe 6. Kolra immediately volunteered, although Zukki decided against it due to an injured leg during a sparring match, which Champa refused to heal. Cabba took Zukki's place, who chose to spectate the battle instead. Upon meeting Vegito, Kolra was intrigued by the differences between Universes 6 and 7, asking Whis if he could "take a vacation" to Universe 7 after the tournament to learn more about its differences with Universe 6. Whis promised he would accept Kolra's offer if he put on spectacular battles during his time in the ring. During most of the fights, Kolra examined the different fighting styles of Team Universe 7. He also expressed frustration over not training intensively enough to reach Super Saiyan Blue after Vegito revealed it against Hit. With Hit beaten by Vegito's Spirit Cyclone, Kolra was the last of Team Universe 6 to take on Vegito, who started off by going Super Saiyan. Kolra responded in kind, and a fierce battle began between the Saiyans. Vegito, surprised that Kolra was able to keep up with him - and overpower him at times - ascended to Super Saiyan 2, firing a Final Kamehameha. Kolra again copied Vegito's transformation and retaliated with a Scarlet Azure, causing an Energy Clash. Vegito then turned up the heat with Super Saiyan 3, at which point Kolra was unable to combat on equal ground further. After getting pummeled around, Kolra was blasted with a Banshee Blast and fell before Vegito, who lazily turned Super Saiyan Blue to defeat him for good. Furious by his lack of power and skill, Kolra unleashed Super Saiyan 3, managing to land the Kaiser Demon Rush on Vegito and send him flying. The Potara Fusion, caught off-guard by Kolra's massive energy boost, resumed the fight, instantly regaining the upper hand. Eventually, Kolra was rung out by Vegito's Savage Strike. Whis, delighted by the warriors' performance, permitted Kolra to tag along with Universe 6. Later, the Saiyan would scurry behind the spectators' benches to avoid the wrath of Champa, and would hear Zen-Oh's request for another tournament in the future. After acquainting himself with the spectators and warriors of Universe 7, Kolra accompanied them back home, dragging Zukki with him. They would later witness Vegito's defusion into Goku and Vegeta via the Super Dragon Balls. Future Trunks Saga On Beerus' planet, Goku and Vegeta educated the Universe 6 duo on the properties of Super Saiyan God, and helped them achieve the forms through the ritual. Unfortunately, their tag-team bout is cut short when they hear of Future Trunks' crash landing back on Earth. After reviving Trunks, Kolra hears about a mysterious new foe besides Goku Black that has aided him in his conquests. When Goku Black arrives, the mystery foe comes with him to reveal his identity asCategory:Saiyans Category:Universe 6